Percy fanclub?
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: It nothing of random stuff that come to mind. It about some females crushing on Percy and make an club for the son of the sea. I'm horribly at summary. But it nothing to bad (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Percy fan girls. It nothing but funnies. So don't get piss ok. anyway let countiuon.

It was night, She was sneaking around the camp to meet the others at a private spot. She was thinking 'Good thing everyone is party at the camp fire to notice I'm gone." This girl is Piper daughter of Aphrodite. After an ten minutes of walking, she reach the meeting spot. She disappear in a sliver light.

At some random house

Piper was in front of a door she was use to see. Her mother beach house. She walk in to see the others members of the group. Artemis, Zoe (Who came back thanks to Percy) Clarisse, Bianca (Like Zoe on how she came back.) Aphrodite, Hera, Athena, Lupa, Hestia, and the most shocking one of them all Chaos. They all are members of girls of a certain group. Piper grab her plushie she left behind so no one can see it. It look alike like Percy. Hera clear her throat to get everyone attention. Once she got everyone's focus she started.

"Okay is everyone here."

Artemis shook her head and said "No calypso, Persephone, Renya, Gaia, and Thalia are busy with work and Demeter is helping Zeus with a birthday party for Jason. Percy really piss the fate off by removing the law that stop us from seeing ours Kids" All the females giggle at the scean they saw when that happen. Percy was sitting on a chair eating some food and listen to the fates yelling at him for five to six hours. He fell asleep after an hour of being yell at and th. fates never notices til Percy mumble something about blue cookies. Which piss them of more. In the end Percy 'promise' to not remove a law without permission first.

Hera was manage to calm down to get everything to back to working process. "So now most of are members is here I call 'Percy Jackson fan club' open."

Piper smile and said "So how about we go over the reason why were here? So we know why we like Percy."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Hera stared it off.

"Well you all know I'm married to Zeus and he keep on cheating on me. Well I was crying one day at a random park and Percy was walking his new dog name lady. He saw me crying and somehow knew it was me because he sat down next to me and pull me to a huge and said ' Don't cry, Tell me what wrong and I swear to the river Stxy to not to tell anyone what you tell me'. After he said that I told him everything. He never look away and I saw pure anger in his eyes when I told him about all the time Zeus gave me false hope of not cheating on and going back doing it afterwards. He almost went to cut his dick off and burn it shut. He had Greek fire on him in case for an enearmcy. After convincing him of not to do that, He told me to come to him to get something off my cheast when needs too or just to talk and hang out. So every since then I found his good heart and his battle ready really good aspeat really something to admire."

Everyone eyes rose up at the queen word on how she came to like Percy and why she join the club when she first found out. But the females in the room started to admire the sea son act toward a female in need. Anyway it was Piper turn next.

Well, the day I fell for Percy was after the war with Gaia. You see I was looking for Jason and I found him making out with with one of my sisters. After he saw me he try making an excuses on what he did. But I ran out of there and went tothe lake to cry. Percy was taking a nap on the sand , When I try on him. He saw me crying and demand for me to tell him the reason why I was cying. I was so sad that I cling to him and cry, While I told him what Jason did. To said he was angry was putting it nicely. He scream Jason so loud it cover the the whole camp. And if someone by some strange reason didn't hear that, the earthquakes and angry sounding storms would get your eyes. He went looking for him. He found him and attack him. Jason ry fighting back, but was failing. The romanes was about to attack Percy when he scream ' You fucking idoted. Why did you cheated on Piper." The Romans stop in their trakes and stare at Jason in disguste. He said he was the best so he can do what ever he want. This piss Percy off more. He started to attack more fearce and it took the whole Ares and Apollo cabin to stop him from killing Jason. He said if he ever try to hurt or break my heart again it would take the gods, Titains, and gaints to stop him from killing him. Aftear that he came up to me and took me out of the camp to get something to eat and cool off. He told me if I every love anthor man or woman in case I give up on men and they break my heart, come tell him so he can 'talk' to them on never showing theirs face to me again. No one ever defaned me like that and that the day I fell heads over heals for the demigod of the sea."

After she finish with her story she hug her Percy plushie tighter at Percy action for her. Everyone was happy she was given justice and was little jealous she went out to have dinner with Percy, It was basically having a date with him. Now it Athena turn.

"Well it started atfter he broke up with Annabeth. She was offer god hood and she took it. I saw betrayal in his eyes. But he just smile a sad smile. I read his thought and these were his thoughts ' I guess, I wasn't good enough to not to take god hood. But if she happy, then who I am to stop her. But I must break it off for her to focus on her job. I wish she was happy with me.' It shock me he try to find happiness for my daughter. After given we offer him god hood again and turn it down. It shock me. He wish for us personally bring the camp together, so the their won't be problems for the futers generction. He also wish for my and Mars blessing in case a another war come, he would be ready for it. He put everyone needs above his own for the better good. Anyway after the gifts. I follow him to talk to him. But I found Annabeth yelling at him for being so stupid for not taking god ship. He just smile and said ' I'm not greeded to put everyone needs after my own. If I had to give up my life to bring more peace between camps and help fight in another war, then so be it.' But Annabeth grew mad with his respond and told him he has cheated on him after the started dating and he was an idiot for thinking she ever love him. I was angry at those action. I 'happen' to walk around the corner, hear it and disown her in front of everyone. I confer him. After the was done he try to ask for forgiveness for using me for a shoulder to cry on. After I told him to not be, I ask him to be my champion for forgiveness for my daughter action. He said he would love to be my champion. So after the whole thing, I started thinking on his behavior for the whole thing. He put others before him and think things through his emotion. Those are some of the reason I fell for him."

Everyone reamber that day. It took a lot in them to not Annabeth afterwards. Piper reamber she keep coming back to Percy to get back with her and actually order him as an goddess to do so. It was funny for Percy to look at her with a ' you really try that look, even after I disobey the gods bigger than you and the fates.' Look. He told her even as an goddess he was more powerful than she can ever become. It may sound arrogant but he state that he only more powerful than her it because he fight for others. Any way it Artemis turn.

Hey, I know it not your cup of tea. I bet your thinking ' It because I don't like shit in it' But here a little know fact. It more of an crake version of writing and I don't give an rattata ass (pokemon reference) . So yeah have fun hating and please don't get on me for spelling. It because i 'm using a smartab to typed my stories. It more difficult than I thought. Anyway see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. How it hanging. Anyway, the idea for the next few came to me after an few songs and an surpise for you to the story.

Artemis clear her throat to gather everyone attended. Once she did, she begin her story.

"Well as many can guess, I respected him after he help rescue me from holding the sky forever. And more after he save us from 'grandfather'. But he caught my heart the day he save my hunters from Gaia. No offence. Anyway as the half-bloods was fighting against the monsters and some low level giants. But the my hunters was fighting Gaia til we,the gods, take over after fighting our counterpart. But the hunters was losing. Badly. But as Gaia was about to finish the hunters, Percy came out of fates know where and kick her in the face. Base on some of my hunters view of the fight, they told me it was like watching an god and goddess go at it like it was animals. Even one of the hunters thought it wasn't Percy, but Posident was fighting for them. Anyway, after we finish our battles, we went to fight Gaia. But Percy has won and was cover in both hers and his blood. It took everything Apollo had to save him. But he was save. And you know the rest. Percy turn down godhood, his heart being broken, and removing one of the aceint laws. That the story of me falling for the man with the heart of gold."

Everyone nod their head in agreement at the last sentence. Some of them reamber catching an glimpse of the battle. Even Lupa shudder at the remdier of the fight. She never thought an demigod to had that much power. And he was holding back to not harm the hunters! She could tell by his eyes.

Anyway Zoe was about to speak, when an irse message came to view. It show Percy on stage with an crowd screaming his name. They were confuse til Percy started to talk.

"Hey everyone, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm going to sing an song for you! Also thank you for coming to help save the mother of nature!" Percy announce to the crowd. Which earn him cheers from everyone and squels from his fans club. Percy then starting singing. (If you guess this song you can add an Oc to the fan club or an character from the books or enemy. Like Kronos wife, Nyx, etc. I let to you. Good lick.)

**"Hey Something lately drives me crazy**

**Has to do with how you make me**

**Struggle to get your attention**

**Calling you brings aprehension**

**Texts from you and sex from you**

**Are things that are not so uncommon**

**Flirt with you you're all about it**

**Tell me why I feel unwanted?**

**Damn, if you didn't want me back**

**Why'd you have to act like that?**

**It's confusing to the core**

**'Cause I know you want it**

**Oh, and if you don't wanna be**

**Something substantial with me**

**Then why do you give me more?**

**Babe I know you want it**

**Say that you want me every day**

**That you want me every way**

**That you need me**

**Got me trippin' super psycho love**

**Aim, pull the trigger**

**Feel the pain getting bigger**

**Go insane from the bitter feeling**

**Trippin' super psycho love**

**Pull me off to darkened corners**

**Where all other eyes avoid us**

**Tell me how I mesmerize you**

**I love you and despise you**

**Back to the crowd where you ignore me**

**Bedroom eyes to those before me**

**How am I supposed to handle**

**Lit the fuse and missed the candle**

**Damn, if you wanna let me go**

**Baby please just let me know**

**You're not gonna get away with leading me on**

**Say that you want me every day**

**That you want me every way**

**That you need me**

**Got me trippin' super psycho love**

**Aim, pull the trigger**

**Feel the pain getting bigger**

**Go insane from the bitter feeling**

**Trippin' super psycho love**

**Say you want me**

**Say you need me**

**Tear my heart out slow**

**And bleed me**

**You want me**

**You need me**

**You're gonna be with me**

**I know you want me too**

**I think you want me too**

**Please say you want me too**

**Because you're going to**

**Say that you want me every day**

**That you want me every way**

**That you need me**

**Got me trippin' super psycho love**

**Aim, pull the trigger**

**Feel the pain getting bigger**

**Go insane from the bitter feeling**

**Trippin' super psycho love (relate at least 3x) **

Everyone cheer Percy. His fanclub attraction for him sky rocket. Percy then said " Thank you for coming and goodnight!"

Hera gave Iris an few dramach and said thanks. You see Iris also an member and keep typs on Percy in case he did something. Like that for example.

"So Zoe what were you about to say." Piper said. Making Zoe snap back to reality. She clear her throat and begin to speak.

"Well it was the first day we meet actually. It shocking I know, but it was something about him that drew me to him. I was afraid on why I was attracted to him that I was cold to him. I felt bad for it,but put out of my head saying it for the best. But later when he follow me to save his ex's on our quest, We talk. I told him about my past and he told me about a bit of his. Later when we try to fight my father and I die. He shed tears for me. Even after that whole quest, he never let it down. I would watch him from the sky. He would wake up from nightmares from that day. He would cry himself on the day I die. I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't allow too. Anyway, when Branica and I was brought back to life and chain up in Tartuse, he show up. Him and Annabeth has fought monsters and an Titan. I forgot which one though. Anyway, he free us and took us with him to the door. You know the rest from there. Also he help me Speak today like how people speak now and days." Zoe finish her story. Gaining an smirk from the girls as she admitted to likening Percy on site. Lupa clear her throat, it was her turn.

Next time. Sorry for the long wait. Working on an few rewritesand new ideas for story's. Sorry for an sort chap. R&amp;R?


End file.
